


Illegal

by Twotomatoidiots



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, alternative universe - artists, ngl based on the fighting between Kapoor and Semple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twotomatoidiots/pseuds/Twotomatoidiots
Summary: “You smug little shit- Goddamnit Viktor, Katsuki just responded on social media. Guess who’s not allowed to use the world’s glitteriest glitter?”This mother fucker.





	

Okay, so if you heard the story from Viktor’s point of view, it really wasn’t his fault. Katsuki Yuuri might disagree with that statement, but at this point in time, Viktor, frankly, didn’t give a shit. 

This game of petty revenge started back in 2014 when a company contacted Viktor and asked if he would want to use their new product, appropriately nicknamed ‘The blackest black’. Viktor, as a world renowned artist, couldn’t say no (well he could, but that would go against everything he believed in as an artist - he always had to surprise his fans). Yes, he told the company, I’ll use the paint. Two years later, giddy at the work he had managed to create while using the Vantablack, Viktor sought the rights to exclusively use it. He was Viktor Nikiforov, so of course he got them. 

That’s when the shit storm started.

Katsuki Yuuri, an up-and-coming artist from Japan thought it was appropriate to release “PINK”, the so-called ‘World’s Brightest Pink’.The only person who couldn’t buy it? You guessed it - Viktor. There was a fucking agreement in every purchase that says,”"You are not Viktor Nikiforov, you are in no way affiliated to Viktor Nikiforov, you are not purchasing this item on behalf of Viktor Nikiforov or an associate of Viktor Nikiforov . To the best of your knowledge, information and belief this paint will not make its way into the hands of Viktor Nikiforov." To say Viktor was angry was a huge understatement. 

So, when he finally managed to get some, who could blame him for posting a picture on Instagram with his middle finger dusted in the paint powder and sticking out.

Apparently, his manager. 

“Viktor! You idiot! You are legally not allowed to buy that shit! You’re gonna get us sued!” Yakov barked through the phone. 

“Yakov, calm down, Katsuki wouldn’t try it. He’s barely made an impact on the scene, he wouldn’t dare try taking on someone like me in a legal battle.” Viktor scoffed. Even if he did, whatever fine he was given wasn’t like it was going to break him. He’d been in the art world since he was 15 and had accumulated more than enough money to settle whatever vendetta Katsuki had against him. 

“You smug little shit- Goddamnit Viktor, Katsuki just responded on social media. Guess who’s not allowed to use the world’s glitteriest glitter?”

This mother fucker.

\----------------------------*---------------------

“Yuuri! You need to calm down!” Phichit complained.”You’ve been glaring at that post for an hour now! You got your revenge, now can you chill out so we can finish this game?”

“He is legally banned from using that Phichit! He thinks just because he’s Viktor Nikiforov he can do whatever he wants! He wants to turn this into a public shit storm? Fine, I’ll play along. Let’s see him give me the middle finger when the new product is made of glass.”

 

\----------------------------*---------------------

Ah, art award shows, places where those too old to still be in commission and those too young not to get starstruck by the former collide. Viktor grimaced over the top of his champagne flute. He’s done this so many times, it’s lost its effect on him. Back when he was starting out and would win awards, he was happy to show off his skills. Now? It’s the same thing over and over again. There’s no one to beat him and no one who would even try. He’s won the highest awards in every show for the past five years, who would even bother to try?

He notices, vaguely from across the room, Katsuki Yuuri standing alone at a table, downing flute after flute. Viktor’s can’t decide if he’s disgusted or impressed. 

When Katsuki comes over twenty minutes later, slurring and stumbling, he settles for disgust. He challenges Viktor to a dance battle, one he declines as he is a professional and what would it look like if he was photographed getting comfortable with his competition? Christophe, the annoying and perverted Swiss (Viktor’s friends with him, when he’s not hitting on everyone in the room and producing questionable art pieces) swaggers over and for once in his life, helps Viktor by being drunk. He accepts Katsuki’s proposal and returns from another room with a stripper pole he got from god know’s where. They set it up and suddenly you have two of the world’s most renowned artists in a stripping competition in an art show where things are so boring there’s an EMT on standby incase one of the older guests gets too quiet. 

Viktor, with all of his dislike for Katsuki, has to admit that he is attractive. Even more so when he is slowly losing articles of clothing. 

“You disgusting old man, don’t tell me you actually like him?” 

Ah, Viktor had been wondering where Yuri had gone off too. Yuri Plisetsky was Viktor’s protégée of sorts. He was also under Yakov’s management with slightly more respect for the older man’s wishes than Viktor had ever been. Yuri, though only 15, was quickly becoming one of the most famous young artists in the world. He wasn’t in the big-time league yet, too young for that until he turns 16, but Viktor knows that when he does, he’ll finally have some competition. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Viktor dismisses,”Everyone’s too amazed at what an idiot he’s being right now is to stop him. Who would I be to miss any gossip?” 

Yuri rolls his eyes and hurries away once he notices the other Yuuri had finished with Chris and was headed back over. Viktor sighed, downing his full glass of champagne and quickly replacing it with another when a waiter walked by. He was downing that too when Yuuri walked over, put an arm around his neck and sagged against him,”Y’sure y’don’ wanna dance wit’me?”

And Viktor has to blame it on the alcohol as he let’s himself be dragged out onto the floor that had been filled in Yuuri’s absence with other people who had grown bored of the show with questionable amounts of alcohol in their systems. Yuuri starts some sort of dance, one that Viktor easily enough copied. Viktor saw a flash of blonde out of the corner of his eye as he Russian Yuri started to dance as well, breaking away from his usual aura of bored and hatred. 

Yuuri turned his around so his chest was against Viktor’s back and led him with an arm outstretched before spinning him. Yuuri’s drunken balance seemed to give out at that point, tripping Viktor and forcing him into a dip, Yuuri’s arm forcing Viktor’s leg out and into the air. And, if Viktor laughed, well everyone was too drunk to notice, something he could blame his reaction on as well. Yuuri met his eyes and started to lean down, and Viktor’s next reaction of closing his eyes and straining up, well, he wishes he could blame it on the champagne. He felt Yuuri’s breath on his face before being unceremoniously dropped, his ass slamming the floor and looking up to see Yuuri running out of the room, covering his mouth and looking a little green. Viktor reviewed the past few minutes in his head, coming to a realization.

Well, he thought, this makes things complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this feud between Anish Kapoor and Stuart Semple is so funny but also a great AU idea, brought to my attention by tumblr user viktornikiforov-official


End file.
